Timesplitters: Ultimate Paradox
by SSBFreak
Summary: Sequel to Future Perfect. Cortez is up against a two mysterious and deadly people and is going to need a team to beat them.


2407: Nightmare Returns

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

In the 25th century, Earth has become a desolate wasteland. Thanks to a madman named Jacob Crow and his creations, the race of Timesplitters, the human race was almost wiped out completely.

Thankfully, one man had jumped back and forth through time to various spots in history, and figured out how to destroy the Timesplitters, which had originated by Crow's experimenting on average people. This one man was Sgt. Cortez, the best gunfighting man still alive. Thanks to him, the Timesplitters were wiped out before they were even created, and Jacob Crow had been slain so he wouldn't create another batch. Earth had returned to its normal, green hue and everything had returned to normal.

During that time, Cortez had started dating Anya, the one person that had stuck by him (although it was through a comlink) throughout his adventure. Now they had nthing to worry about the Timesplitters. Peace had returned to Earth and people could live happily without any threat of extinction.

Unfortunately, this only lasted six years.

Recently, the humans had seen Timesplitters showing up again. It had started as only a few, but the numbers of the mutant killers quickly rose to amazing amounts. After they appeared, the Timesplitters quickly reduced the green planet Earth back to a desert wasteland. The human population had quickly landed on the endangered species list again, and Cortez was forced to once again pick up a pair of Plasma Rifles and start blasting Timesplitters.

Cortez was currently coming back from a recon mission. His mission was to find an alternative power source for a time machine that Anya was building. With a cylinder containing the energy matter strapped to his back, Cortez was running through the canyons of Earth, frantically blasting armies of Timesplitters as he ran.

Where all these Timesplitters had come from was anyone's guess, but Cortez quickly knew that Anya might be able to figure out how.

As soon as the magazine on both of his Plasma Autorifles ran out, Cortez dove behind a rock to recharge. As he did, the bald man pressed a few buttons on the comlink on his wrist and waited a few seconds before Anya's hologram appeared hovering over the dial.

"Anya! What the heck's going on!" Cortez shouted. "The Timesplitters are getting more an more numerous! I've never seen this many alive before in one place!"

"I have a strange feeling that the Timesplitters don't want you to bring that energy matter back to the base and will do whatever it takes to stop you." The brown-haired woman explained. "But I'll look into why the Timesplitters came back to begin with."

Cortez nodded as Anya continued. "How close are you to the base, Cortez?"

Cortez looked at his surroundings for a few seconds, then looked back at Anya's hologram. "Give it about five minutes and I should get there."

"Good luck, Cortez. I hope to see you back here in one piece." Anya said as the hologram shut off.

Cortez stood up, his Autorifles fully charged again. Leaping from behind the rock, Cortez started blasting the Timesplitters at the front of the pack and pressed on.

Eventually, Cortez arrive at the base. However, he froze when he saw a small army of Timesplitters standing around outside of the big door, waiting for Cortez to return. As soon as they spotted Cortez, the Timesplitters started charging him.

Cortez may have been brave, but he wasn't stupid. Unless he did something extremely drastic, he wouldn't be able to take down every last one of the Timesplitters and stay in one piece.

Flipping a switch on his Autorifles, Cortez aimed somewhere in the middle of the pack of mutants and fired, sending two flaming Plasma grenades into the air. The projectiles landed in the pack of Splitters and quickly went off, killing several of them in one blow.

Cortez quickly opened fire and ran forward into the swarm of mutants like a football player. Shooting anything that moved. Timesplitters flew into the air every time Cortez moved, getting killed by the Plasma blasts Cortez was firing from the Autorifles.

Well, Cortez' plan worked, as he quickly made it through the army of mutants with only a few scratches and arrived at the front door to the base, which opened slightly when he came within range. As soon as Cortez was past the door, it shut behind him, sealing the Timesplitters outside again.

Cortez sighed in relief as he walked through the base, passing by several of the remaining marines. He knew where Anya would be, and walked into the first elevator he could find, starting his trek upwards to the upper floor where the old time machine had been used.

The elevator quickly arrive at the destination and Cortez stepped out. He quickly saw Anya working on a time machine that looked slightly different than the old one. Rather than have different slots for Time Crystals (which they didn't have), the machine had one compartment on the base, probably for the energy matter still on Cortez' back.

"Hey, Anya!" Cortez called out as he removed the cylinder on his back. "I got the energy source!"

The brown-haired woman turned and saw Cortez. She then smiled and ran over, quickly taking the cylinder.

"This is perfect! The last component!" Anya said as she inserted the cylinder into the base of the time machine.

"So, Anya? Have you figured out what's going on?" Cortez asked.

Anya looked at Cortez and nodded. "I haven't figured out a whole lot, but I've found out that these Timesplitters are here due to the actions of two mysterious people. They went back in time somehow and managed to save Crow from dying back on that island in 1924."

Cortez sighed. "Great. That means that Crow continued his research and ended up creating the Timesplitters again."

Anya nodded. "That's right." She pulled out a small electronic map and pointed to a specific spot. "See that? That's the base these two are hiding out at."

"Hey! That's only a couple hundred miles away!" Cortez said. "I can jump on a hoverbike and get over there in half an hour!"

"No, you can't." Anya jumped in. "The security's so tough that you'll be blasted on sight. You'll never make it, Cortez…Not alone, anyway."

"So what do you suggest, Anya?"

"The reason I made this time machine is because you're going to need help." Anya replied, pointing over at the machine. "Somewhere in history are several different people that are good enough to help you. You need to find each of these people in their respective time periods and bring them back here. THEN you can go take on this base, because your chances will be that much better with help."

Cortez nodded. "How will I know when I find them?"

Anya jammed a chip into Cortez' comlink. "That chip will cause your comlink to light up whenever you find the person giving off the right amount of energy. You're the only person in this time period with that high of an energy level, but there are others in different time periods with the same level." She replied. "I've deduced which time period each person is in, but it's up to you to find them."

"Heh. Sounds easy enough." Cortez replied. "When do I leave?"

"Whenever you're ready."

"Then that'll be now." Cortez replied as he stepped onto the machine. "I take it you'll be around to direct me, right?"

Anya smirked. "You know it, Cortez."

Anya pressed a few buttons on the computer and activated the machine, causing Cortez to rise into the air.

"Alright!" Cortez shouted as he pumped his fist into the air. "It's time to split!"

Anya shook her head in hopelessness as Cortez vanished. "Great. He's started again."

To be continued…

Author's notes: Because this is Timesplitters, you can probably guess who a couple of these 'special people' are, eh?


End file.
